The Way They Love
by About-Yearning
Summary: "Harry loves his daughter, Remus kisses Ginny,  Neville is brave, Moody dances, and other stories." A series of one-shots. If they happen to be based off of an ipod shuffle, well...
1. Video Killed the Radio Star

**I decided those ipod-shuffle-challenge fics look like fun. So I wrote one. Mostly for my own enjoyment, but if someone else enjoys it also, well... that will just make my day, won't it? I have seven chapters written, and I'll upload one each day for the next week. Or maybe quicker, if I get impatient.**

**Disclaimer:**** *Sigh* Not mine.**

_"And now we meet in an abandoned studio._

_We hear the playback and it seems so long ago._

_And you remember, the jingles used to go-_

_Oh-a oh."_

_-"Video Killed The Radio Star" _by _The Buggles_

**Summary: Could-be-canon, during Order of the Phoenix. A little music brings Grimmauld Place to life. **

Tonks brings in the old muggle radio one day. "To liven this place up!" She says.

And suddenly, the entire dignified Order of the Phoenix is dancing like half-mad children in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, while the Buggles croon, "video killed the radio star..."

Apparently, some muggle songs are as popular in the Wizarding world as they are in their own, and all the older Order members seem to remember a time in the 80's when "Video Killed The Radio Star" could be heard wherever you go.

Sirius is quick to proclaim (to Mrs. Weasley's dissaproving 'hmph') that he "bagged plenty a bird by singing this!"

Tonks remembers dancing to it with a much younger Remus Lupin in the Potters' cottage, her smiling "cousin Siri" and her youthful mother in attendance, and she muses on the growth and change of her childhood crush. She is tactful enough not to mention the memory, though. The age gap is something Remus certainly doesn't need reminding of.

Hermione and Harry find it funny that the Muggle Hit of '79 includes in its title two creations that surely few of the wizards and witches listening to it understand. But this irony is soon forgotten as the image of Mad-Eye Moody being dragged into a shuffling dance with the determined Ginny Weasley causes laughter all around.

Tomorrow, there will be worries of death, and dissapearance, and the ever-present intereference of the Ministry.

But tonight,

there is only them, the Buggles, and dancing.


	2. My Girl's Got Miraculous Technique

_I know my legs are weak, _

_but if I hear my baby speak, then I'll start running._

_She's got miraculous techniques. _

_-(My Girl's Got) Miraculous Techniques _by _Belle and Sebastian_

**Summary**

**A look at family through Harry and Lily Luna cuteness:**

**Harry is utterly, undeniably, putty in his daughter's tiny hands. **

He loves his boys. Al is him in miniature, and James is the reincarnation of the father he never knew, but kinder (Harry isn't incapable of learning from history, and there's no excuse for bullies).

But he realizes he never really understood adoration until his daughter was born. She is tiny and perfect, and he knows at once that it will be utterly impossible for him to ever lose her without his heart breaking.

He dreads her wedding.

When others are around, there are coos and awws. Phrases like, "Wrapped around her little finger" and "Daddy's girl" are bandied about.

He doesn't listen.

She is Lily Luna, and he is utterly hers.


	3. Only The Good Die Young

_You might have heard I run with a dangerous crowd_

_We ain't too pretty, we ain't too proud._

_We might be laughing a bit too loud,_

_Aw, but that never hurt no one._

_...Darlin', only the good die young._

_-"Only The Good Die Young" _by _Billy Joel_

**Summary:**** Could-be-canon, during Deathly Hallows. Neville/Ginny friendship. **

**Just a moment in the Room of Requirement, and another step in the journey of how kids became heroes. **

"You know, we probably won't live through this year." Neville's voice was positively cheerful as it delivered this depressing statement, and Ginny looked up from the broken arm she'd just finished healing. The arm's owner muttered a thanks, and scampered off to sit with her friends.

"What?" Not for the first time, Ginny found herself wondering if hiding here in the Room of Requirement was doing something to her friend's head.

Neville yawned and stood up from his comfy plush chair.

Bowing before her, he extended his arm. Bemused, Ginny placed her hand in his. Twirling her slender form, he replied with a smile:

"Well, think about it-the odds are pretty good _something _will happen to us. But-" He continued, heading off her anxious reply. "-I think that's just alright."

They swayed together for a minute to some silent song, while she stared in confusion at the scarred face of her comrade in rebellion.

"Think about it, love," Neville continued, leaning closer. If their relationship hadn't been comfortably and solidly platonic for the last three years, she might have thought he was going to kiss her. "Isn't it so much better to die fighting than having never fought at all? Myself, I just want to make sure I make it long enough to take some Deatheaters-the Carrows are far too pitiful to count-out with me!" He laughed then, and maybe it should have scared her, but she found it too infectious not to soothed by it. "What is it that they say?" He continued, "Oh yes, 'Only the good die young.'"

With a last twirl, he bowed again and loped off to talk to Luna. Ginny stared after him, and thought that yes, the Room certainly was messing with her brave friend's head. But it must be messing with hers as well, because she rather shared his sentiments. It was time to really start striking back.

After all, Ginny Weasley may have been fighting for the Light, but she sure as hell wasn't a good girl, and she certainly wasn't going down without a fight.


	4. Kiss Me Like You Mean It

_He is my light and my salvation. He's always right, he's always patient. _

_I pinch myself, it's like I'm dreaming it._

_He says, "Come here baby, and kiss me like you mean it."_

_He calls me baby, says "Kiss me like you mean it!"_

_-"Kiss Me Like You Mean It"_, by _The Magnetic Fields_

**Summary:**** GINNY/REMUS. If she was a little less cynical, she might call him her white knight. How silly.**

He saved me that first time, so many years ago. A little girl with shocking red hair, and a family clueless about what to do with nightmares of snakes and handsome dark lords.

"I know what it's like, to lose your childhood,"

(Had the ever-wise headmaster asked him to check in on me, that first day of second year? Or had he just known?)

"And I know what it's like to live with darkness."

He showed me the bite, then. A risk. One he wasn't sure, I could tell, that he should be taking. But he needn't have worried.

I'd learned the hard way not to tell secrets.

Two years later, At Grimmauld Place, he saved me time and time again with his chess set.

Saved me from the claustrophobic boredom that comes from a family of boisterous brothers.

Then it was the battle of Hogwarts, and we were saving each other from curses.

Now, he catches me as I run, laughing, from our bedroom, still dressed only in his shirt. Catches me and presses my body against the wall, moulding himself to me.

His breath tickles my ear: "Come here, baby, and kiss me like you mean it."

He is my salvation.


End file.
